Name Bracelets
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: Cat and Robbie befriend each other in kindergarten. He gives her a friendship bracelet. What happens when they reunite again in Hollywood Arts? Bat at summaries. Just read. xD Cat/Robbie.


**Hello to all of you! So, I've decided to write a Victorious Story! (More specifically Cabbie. Hehe) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! It's kind of adorable. It starts as Cat and Robbie as kindergarteners.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does(: **

Cat's (Kindergarten) POV:

Toda was my first day being in school! I don't know if I should be scared or not. My mommy says I shouldn't because there will be other kids there with me. I tell her that I'm a big girl now, but I know inside I'm not. We walk up to the door of the classroom and mommy bends down to give me a big hug, fixes my blue bow, and opens the door for me to go in. Today, I _am_ a big girl. I will not cry.

Mommy and my teacher talk for a while, but when I look back at the teacher, my mommy isn't there anymore. I want to cry, but then I hear shouting from the other end of the room.

"Hey! Stop it!" the boy with glasses yelled at the raven-haired girl who was pushing him down. I then saw her push his castle of blocks over. I was angry at the girl because I don't think he did anything wrong.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I screamed. I ran over to him to help him up and walk him over to the puzzles. We both sat down on the floor.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Robbie. What about yours?"

"Caterina"

"That sounds like a hard name to say. Can I call you Cat for short?" He asked me. I liked it so I said yes to him calling me "Cat".

"What puzzle do you want to do?" He asked me. I looked in the box and picked the one with a farm on it. I opened it and dumped out the pieces onto the floor. We were both really good at it because it didn't take us long to finish the picture. Then we picked another and another until it was time to go.

"Caterina! It's time to go, sweetheart" I heard mommy say at the front door. I smiled at her and ran to her to give her a big hug. When we were about to leave, I waved goodbye to Robbie and waved to me back. I smiled and I followed my mommy. I couldn't wait to go back to school.

_The Next Day_

I woke up extra early today. I couldn't wait to get back to school because I wanted to play with Robbie again. I had to wake up mommy. When we went to school, she still hugged me and fixed my yellow bow this time, but she didn't talk to my teacher. She only opened the door for me. I looked in the room until I found Robbie. I ran up to him.

"Hi Robbie!" I said loudly.

"Hi Cat! I have something for you!" He said, very excited.

"What is it?" I asked, just as excited as him.

"Close your eyes and stick your arm out!" He told me. I did exactly what he told me. I then felt him slide something around my arm, but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes. It was a pink bracelet with my name "Cat" on it. I smiled really big at it.

"I have one exactly like yours, but mine's blue and it says "Robbie", Robbie explained to me. I smiled really big at him and hugged him.

"Thank you! I like it very much!" I said, still staring at the bracelet.

"I'm glad! Hey, let's go color!" He said, running over to the table with coloring books and colors. I could only smile and walk to the table with him. Again, we both sent the entire day together until mommy picked me up again. I spotted her and ran up to her.

"Hello, sweetheart" she said. Then, she noticed my bracelet.

"Who gave you that bracelet?" She asked me.

"My friend, Robbie" I told her. She looked at it, smiled and took my hand so we could go home. While I was walking I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Robbie. He smiled back.

_Ten Years Later (Still Cat's POV)_

I finally got accepted to Hollywood Arts! After countless hours perfecting my voice so that I could go to my dream high school, it has finally paid off. I got off my mom's car and headed into the school. I had massive butterflies in my stomach as I headed in, but I held my pink "Cat" bracelet tighter. It was my bracelet that my best friend, Robbie, gave to me in kindergarten and through half of elementary school, but he moved to a different school in second grade and I haven't seen him since.

Now, the bracelet is a lucky charm or a stress reliever. I can't live without it because it's the only memory I have left of him.

I walked up to the principal's office where he gave me my schedule for the year. He offered to let him walk me to my first class, and sure enough I let him. He only walked me to the door since he knew it was embarrassing to put the new kid on the spotlight. I waved to him, and headed into the classroom.

I didn't really check where I was sitting. I just picked any random old seat. A few minutes later, I started looking around at the types of people in my first period class. There where really cute boys and nice-looking girls, but also girls who look rather mean. I then looked at the boy sitting next to me. At first, it was a little glance, but I had to take a double take because he looked exactly like Robbie! He wasn't paying any attention to me, so I decided to take a closer look. I went from his curly hair and glasses to his arms that were writing down whatever the teacher was saying. Right on his left arm was a blue bracelet that said "Robbie" and I looked exactly like mine. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Robbie?" I asked the curly-haired boy. He looked up, but I could tell he didn't recognize me. It was probably because I dyed my hair bright red before I came here.

"Hi. Uh, how do you know my name?" He asked.

"I-It's me. Cat?" I replied back. I showed him the bracelet on my left arm for proof. I look at my arm and his face slowly lit up.

"Cat?" He asked once more just to make sure. I just smiled and nodded.

**Alright, so please review. I'm sorry if it's horrible. It's my first Cabbie/Victorious story, so cut me some slack. :3 Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll post more if you want me to! Oh, and the bracelets are symbolic to the story. Just sayin'(;**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


End file.
